


FebuWhump2021 Day 9: Buried Alive

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Multi, Pining, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: When Quake brings down a building, Jemma gets trapped beneath
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: FebuWhump2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	FebuWhump2021 Day 9: Buried Alive

Emergency first responders had taken up position on the east side of the wreckage, ambulance doors open and waiting to receive the injured. Daisy glanced over the group, relieved to see that the worst injuries were a few broken bones and scratches from falling debris. Most just needed a light bandage and a good, long soak in the bath to wash away the dust and dirt. A weight lifted off her chest; she hadn’t hurt anyone by collapsing the building.

Concern niggled at the corner of her mind, though. Where was Jemma?

Daisy shoved her way through the emerging cordon of people around the crumbling building, fighting the urge to panic. She thought back to the moments before she’d quaked the place to rubble however instead of calming her worries it only increased them. Jemma had acknowledged her warning on comms, hadn’t she?

Everything had happened so fast. She’d had no choice but to topple the building, to bury the crackling portal to another dimension and stop the tentacle squid creatures on the other side coming through to destroy the city. Jemma would have had enough time to evacuate, though. Well, she’d probably have had time if she’d been in the outer corridors. But if she’d been near the centre…

Half running, half walking in an attempt to appear calm, Daisy hurried over to Agent Liu and asked, “Has Simmons checked in?”

She glanced up from the tablet, a flicker of concern quickly smothered by her professionalism. Despite her impressive emotional control, the crease on he forehead became more pronounced the longer she stared at the data on the pad. “Last check in was over an hour ago.”

“Are you sure?”

Liu nodded. She tried to soothe Daisy’s nerves by claiming that her tablet might be struggling to sync to the latest updates but both women knew that was unlikely. Daisy nodded a quiet thank you then turned back to the rubble. She stared at the large chunks of stone and twisted pieces of metal, a vice around her heart. Jemma was under there somewhere, she was certain.

It took her ten minutes to find Fitz among the confusion. They were ten minutes that Jemma potentially didn’t have so she didn’t waste another moment before starting the search. Fitz, controlling half of the drones himself, stood watching over her shoulder to offer ‘helpful’ tips on operating the Dwarves. “Watch the elevation. Where’s Sleepy? Don’t – Do you know how long it took to readjust Grumpy’s calibration after the last time you crashed him? Gently – Gently! These are high spec analytical drones not bloody armoured tanks!”

“Will you stop already?” Daisy hissed. Fitz’s expression grew hard, barely hiding the hurt that flashed in his eyes. Guilt gnawed at Daisy, as if she wasn’t feeling terrible enough today already. She turned to her friend and sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m just… Simmons is in there somewhere and it’s my fault. If something happens… I brought the building down and I can’t bear the thought…”

Fitz smiled tightly. Of course he understood. He loved her too. “We’ll find her.”

As night fell, Daisy started to lose hope despite herself. It was confirmed about three hours ago that Simmons hadn’t checked in with any of the other field agents, meaning she was almost certainly beneath the rubble somewhere. That was when the city’s rescue teams had joined the search but neither they nor the Dwarves had found her.

Daisy’s initial burst of urgency after that revelation was starting to wane now and the chances of finding her alive were getting slimmer with every minute. To make it worse, the rest of the team’s positivity was a bitter pill. Each promise to find Simmons left Daisy feeling sick. Hopeless. Guilty. This was her fault. She should have checked she was out the building before quaking it to pieces. And yet… If she had the chance to do it all over again, Daisy wasn’t sure she’d make a different call. Saving the city had to come first. Jemma would agree, she was sure, but that only made it worse.

Just as she started to lose hope, there was a flicker of something on one of the Dwarves. Daisy leapt up, fingers digging into Fitz’s arms as he shared the screen. There, in the shadows, a Simmons’ sized heat signature. It was weak and trembling, trapped beneath a large mountain of rubble, but more than enough to reignite the energy of the rescue team.

“We’re coming Jemma,” Daisy whispered, knowing that she’d sense the message somehow. “We’ll get you out.”


End file.
